Adventure Time: Awakening/Soundtrack
' Voice Cast' *Jeremy Shada as Finn Mertens/Godzilla/Mega Man/Mario/Ash Ketchum *Madeleine Martin as Fionna the Human/Misty *John DiMaggio as Jake/Soap MacTavish/Luigi *Roz Ryan as Cake the Cat *Steve Little as Peppermint Butler/Yoshi *Elle Newlands as Butterscotch Butler *Tom Kenny as Simon Petrikov/Ice Thing *Grey DeLisle as Ice Queen *Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer *Donald Glover as Marshall Lee *Jessica DiCicco as Phoebe Flame Princess *Hannibal Buress as Flame Prince (known as Phoebus) *Niki Yang as BMO/Lady Rainicorn/Pikachu *Gary Anthony Williams as Lord Monochromicorn/Bebop *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Neil Patrick Harris as Prince Gumball/Kamen Rider *Stephen Root as Martin Mertens *Sharon Horgan as Minerva Campbell-Mertens *Lauren Lapkus as Patience St. Pim *Lennon Parham as Dr. Gross/Mechagodzilla *Hayden Ezzy as Fern the Human *Keith David as Flame King/Grom and Garrosh Hellscream *Fred Tatasciore as Don John the Flame Lord/Rocksteady/Link *Rebecca Sugar as Marceline's Mom *Sean Giambrone as Shermy the Human *Jackie Buscarino as Susan Strong/Princess Peach/Samus Aran *Willow Smith as Beth the Pup Princess/Fire Frieda *Jasika Nicole as Frieda/Princess Daisy *Justin Roiland as Lemongrab 3/The Green Goblin *Kevin Michael Richardson as Donkey Kong/Donny *Jeremy Suarez as Diddy Kong *Hiroki Hasegawa as Ryu Hayabusa *Daniel Henney as Liu Kang/Spider-Man *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai/High-Five Ghost *William Salyers as Rigby *Sam Marin as Benson/Pops/Muscle Man *Mark Hamill as Skips/Ganondorf/Krang *Nathan Vetterlein as Scout *Rick May as Soldier *Dennis Bateman as Pyro/Spy *Gary Schwartz as Demoman/Heavy *Grant Goodeve as Engineer *Robin Atkin Downes as Medic *John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper *Nolan North as Merasmus *Ashly Burch as Miss Pauling *Collin Dean as Tiffany Oiler *Paul Scheer as Toronto/Sonny *Kristen Wiig as Slime Princess/Turtle Princess/Princess Zelda *Jenny Slate as Huntress Wizard *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess/Scorpion *Billy Brown as The Vampire King (cameo) *Rebecca Romijn as The Empress (cameo) *Ron Funches as The Fool (cameo) *Paul Williams as The Hierophant (cameo) *Beau Billingslea as The Moon (cameo) *Adam Driver as Ducard the Vampire Prince *Amy Sedaris as Bandit Princess *Steve Agee as Ash *George Takei as Ricardio the Heart Guy *Marina Sirits as Samantha *Ron Perlman as Fire Elemental Finn *Martin Olson as Hunson Abadeer *Ving Rhames as Jax Briggs *John Malkovich as Bowser *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Jim Cummings as Pete Sassafras *Peter Stormare as Sir Slicer *Austin Vesely as Peace Master *M. Night Shyamalan as himself (post-credit scene) *Adam Sandler as himself (post-credit scene) *Maria Bamford as Aunt Lolly *Clover Nee as Jo the Bunny Girl *Michael Bay as himself (introduction and outroduction scenes) Songs *"All Out of Love" performed by Air Supply *"No Problem" by Pusha T (cover version by Olivia Olson featuring Kendrick Lamar) *"Gangsta" performed by Kehlani (cover version by Nicki Minaj) *"Back in Black" performed by AC/DC *"Pretty Handsome Awkward" performed by The Used *"How You Lie, Lie, Lie" written and performed by Connie Conway (cover version by Pharrell Williams) *"The Jock Jam" performed by ESPN *"#Selfie" performed by The Chainsmokers *"The Wrong Turn" performed by The Tambo Rays *"Bangarang (clean version)" performed by Skrillex feat. Sirah *"Godzilla Theme" written by Akira Ifukube; produced and arranged by Hans Zimmer and Harry Gregson-Williams *"How Do I Live" performed by Trisha Yearwood (cover version by Olivia Olson) *"Sweet Home Alabama" performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd *"I Disappear" performed by Metallica (featuring Olivia Olson) Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Frederator Studios Category:Access Entertainment Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Adventure Time Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Voice actors Category:Voice actresses Category:Crossover films Category:2020 films Category:Michael Bay-directed films